1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-129390, 2008-136160, and 2009-122274 describe a known structure for supporting a display panel. In this known structure, a stand is arranged at a lower portion of a thin display apparatus.